


Hot Days and Cold Treats

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maki followed her gaze to the colorful shop. It did sound nice, but… "I didn't bring any money." She definitely didn't want to have the other girl pay for her. Unfortunately for Maki, her words had the opposite effect."That's fine, I'll pay!" Kaede said, quickly reassuring the other girl and dooming her with a single sentence.





	Hot Days and Cold Treats

Maki regretted all of her life decisions, but she mostly regretted saying yes to Kaede's idea of a 'girl's day out!' In other words, Maki was dragged along with her to the beach. Kaede insisted that it was because the rest of their classmates were busy, that they were alone. ("It's a school day. Of course they're busy?" "You still said yes, so hush!")

 

Thankfully, the blonde had enough sense not to drag her into the water. Instead, the two girls walked side by side down the length of the beach. There were a few people milling about, but the beach was empty enough that there was enough room to comfortably wander. The sand was soft on their feet, the waves were a beautiful blue, there was just one problem.

 

The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and it was so hot, both of the girls were starting to look worn down from the heat. Maki didn't make a show of it, Kaede was pretty sure the girl didn't make a show of anything, but she could tell that the weather was getting to her. 

 

Kaede was also wishing she could've chosen a nicer day, or maybe a location that wouldn't be as hot. This entire thing was an impulse decision, born from a reluctance to go to class and a strong desire to get to know Maki. The girl was an enigma, a very cute enigma that Kaede was dying to understand. 

 

Kaede watched the long-haired girl next to her, thinking. It wouldn't do if she got fed up and left because of the heat. Her eyes trailed the scenery, before she let out a loud gasp of excitement.

 

"Oh! Maki!" Kaede chirped, tugging on Maki's arm. That was just what they needed. "There's an ice cream shop, we should go get some!"

 

Maki followed her gaze to the colorful shop. It did sound nice, but… "I didn't bring any money." She definitely didn't want to have the other girl pay for her. Unfortunately for Maki, her words had the opposite effect.

 

"That's fine, I'll pay!" Kaede said, quickly reassuring the other girl and dooming her with a single sentence.

 

"..." Maki wasn't sure how to respond, so she just didn't say anything.

 

Taking Maki's lack of reply as a yes, Kaede made her way over to the building, not letting go of the wrist in her hands. It was a bit of a bold move, but Kaede was bold person. Besides, the other girl didn't move away from her touch, so she was going to count that as a win.

 

Maki ignored the gentle warmth around her wrist, and she instead focused on keeping pace with the excited girl. The inside of the shop was refreshingly cool, compared to the sweltering heat of the outdoors, and it had a pleasant, sweet scent to it. It was obnoxiously decorated in a nostalgic way, complete with a bored looking employee in the empty shop.

 

The two girls made their way to the counter, as Kaede eagerly looked over her options. There was a wide array of flavors, toppings, and she could hardly stop herself from drooling. This was so worth skipping class for, Kaede grinned. A glance at the girl next to her confirmed that thought, not even Maki could remain perfectly stoic at the sight of the sweet, cold relief. Kaede was pleased to see the intent look on her face, something sweeter than any treat in the shop.

 

"So," Kaede began, slightly leaning into the other girl's side now that it wasn't too hot to do so. "What do you want?"

 

"..." Maki observed the various sweets in front of her, then at the prices, while trying to ignore the weight at her side. "Just plain strawberry."

 

Kaede wasn't going to buy that in the slightest. "Are you sure, Maki? Not even like, a few toppings? Whipped cream, sprinkles, cherries… _sprinkles_."

 

"You already said sprinkles."

 

Kaede huffed, then put her hands on her hips. "C'mon, indulge a little, please? I'll be embarrassed if I'm the only one!"

 

"..." Maki let out a sigh, she knew from experience that the girl in front of her wouldn't back down. Kaede was annoyingly determined sometimes. "Fine."

 

She rattled off her order to the apathetic employee, while Kaede didn't even blink at her order, following it with her own rapid-fire request that was… interesting to say the least. Maki fiddled with her hair while waiting, Kaede rocked on her heels, continuing to chat her ear off, all the while still leaning into Maki's side.

 

"And then Himiko tried to k- oh, our order's here!" Kaede interrupted herself to gaze at the ice cream and pull out money. Maki grabbed her own bowl, following the girl to a booth once everything was paid for.

 

"Thanks." Maki said. "I'll pay you back when we get back to the dorms."

 

Kaede shook her head. "Nope! I offered to pay, didn't I?"

 

"..."

 

"I'm not going to accept money from you."

 

"Fine."

 

Maki found herself enjoying the time spent in that booth. Sweet, strawberry ice cream melting on her tongue, combined with whipped cream, sprinkles, and a cherry. Everything Kaede suggested, basically. The girl in front of her was also enjoying her unholy creation, with its multi-color, many-topping sweetness. Maki stared at it for a moment.

 

"I don't know how you're still alive." She commented dryly, taking another bite of her own treat. 

 

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad, is it?" Kaede said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

 

Maki trailed the motion with her eyes, before flushing slightly when Kaede met her stare with a smile. She turned her attention to outside a window, before mumbling, almost to herself. 

 

"No, not bad at all."


End file.
